The main goal of the MMC-VICC-TSU Cancer Partnership (MVTCP) training and education program is to increase the number and quality of minority researchers dedicated to making an impact in cancer research. Our aims are to (1) recruit outstanding minority undergraduate and graduate students and Oncology Fellows to cancer research, (2) provide these trainees with exceptional mentoring and training so that they are equipped to make a difference in the impact of cancer on the population, and (3) motivate them to seek further cancer research training which could lead to development of careers that include cancer research focus. In order to accomplish this goal our partnership will recruit and train 6 Ph.D., 5 MSPH and 5 MPH students in our cancer research programs at MMC and TSU. The Partnership will also support 6 Clinical Oncology Fellows in training in the Vanderbilt Oncology Fellowship Program. Table 1 indicates the proposed number of Ph.D., MSPH/MPH and Clinical Oncology Trainees to be supported by the grant in each year.